Kim Possibles Abenteuer
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Ob auf Partys, bei Drakken, bei Bonnie, in der Schule, man kann nie wissen, was passiert. I don't own KP.
1. Chapter 1

Das erste Kapitel einer langen Geschichte.

* * *

Kim Possible kam aus Club Banana raus mit Einkaufstaschen in den Händen, voll mit den neusten Klamotten. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Mall schweifen, da erblickte sie Bonnie. Mit ihrer strammen Jeans und ihrem engen Oberteil sah sie schon heiß aus.

Moment mal, was hatte Kim da gerade für ein Bild vor Augen. Nein, niemals würde sie irgendetwas mit dieser Bonnie anfangen, und sie auch nicht mit Kim. Dafür war Bonnie viel zu stolz. So eine wie sie würde sich nicht herabsetzen und etwas mit Kim anfangen. Aber war sie denn überhaupt bi so wie Kim? Naja, darauf kam es jetzt nicht an. Mit ihren Einkaufstaschen unterm Arm ging sie an ihr vorbei.

»Ach, hi, Kim«, grüßte Bonnie mit einem – da war sich Kim sicher – gespielten lieben Ton. In Wahrheit wartete sie doch nur darauf bis sie Kim vernichten konnte, um dann triumphierend wie immer dazustehen und alle Aufmerksam auf sich zu ziehen.

»Äh, hallo«, sagte Kim wissend, es würde schon wieder irgendetwas daran falsch sein, was sie tat. Gleich würde sie Bonnie auslachen, irgendetwas spöttisches sagen, aber so kam's nicht. Im Gegenteil.

»Hättest du vielleicht Lust, mit uns zur Party am Freitag zu kommen?«, fragte Bonnie einladend.

Kim zögerte. War das ein Trick, warteten Bonnie und ihre Freunde ab, was Kim sagen würde. Was, wenn sie _nein_ sage? Wäre sie dann für immer unten durch. Oder noch viel schlimmer, was, wenn sie _ja_ sagen würde? Würden sie sie dann auslachen.

»Ja was denn jetzt?«, fauchte Bonnie angriffslustig.

»Ja, wann ist die Party?«

»Morgen Nacht, bei mir im Garten. Wir haben auch einen Pool.«

»Ich werde da sein.« Kim ging die Rolltreppe hoch und gegen Nachmittag stand sie vor der Haustür und schloss auf, als ihr plötzlich etwas durch den Kopf fuhr. Oh nein! Heute war ihr Onkel zu Besuch. Das hatte sie komplett vergessen. Und jetzt war sie nicht da.

Leise und unauffällig, so wenig Geräusch machend wie möglich, betrat sie das Haus und schlich in ihr Zimmer. Geschafft. Sie zog gleich eine der neuen Hosen und T-Shirts an. Wenigstens war der Einkauf erfolgreich. Aber, wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie überhaupt noch aufkreuzen würde, anstatt gar nicht zu kommen. Gut, aber wenn, dann dürfte es nicht so aussehen, als käme sie von ihrem Zimmer, sie schlich also wieder leise nach unten und wollte kurz zur Haustüre raus, a als jäh die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufging und ihre Mutter sie scharf beäugte.

»Da bist du ja, Kimberly«, sagte sie noch schärfer als ihr Blick.

»'tschuldigung, ich hab's irgendwie verschlafen. Tut mir leid.«

»Oh, ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Leidtun wird es dir.« Sie schleifte sie ins Wohnzimmer. »Wie ihr wisst, ist das meine Tochter, Kim.«

Oh nein, dachte Kim, Joss, ihre Cousine, war auch dabei. Was würde ihre Mutter bloß tun?

»Sind das neue Klamotten?«, fragte Ann.

»Ja, die hab ich heute gekauft.«

Ihre Mutter schaute sie böse an. »Dieses Zeug hast du gekauft, anstatt hierher zu kommen und deinen Onkel zu begrüßen, der uns extra mal wieder besuchen kam.«

»Wie gesagt, tut mir -«

»Zieh das Zeug sofort aus!«

»Mach ich -«

»Hier! Auf der Stelle!«

»Was denn hier? Vor den Gästen?«

»Strafe muss sein.«

Kim fing an, sich das T-Shirt abzustreifen und die Hose auszuziehen. »Alles?«

Ann nickte.

Also zog sie höchst widerwillig auch ihre Socken, ihren BH und den Schlüpfer aus.

»Seht sie euch an. Meine Tochter. Geh bitte auf alle Viere.«

»Bitte was?«

»Los!«

Kim tat wie ihr geheißen und im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihr mit einem Gürtel der Hintern versohlt. Vier, fünf … zehn … nach dreißig Schlägen hörte sie auf. »Setz dich bitte in den Sessel«, befahlt die Mutter, »und spreiz die Beine.«

»Das mach ich nicht!«, beharrte Kim.

»Schön, wie du willst.« Sie gab ihrem Mann ein Zeichen.

Kims Vater kam unterstützend hinzu, nahm ihre Hände zur Seite und ihre Mutter packte die Beine und zog sie auseinander. »Betrachtet ihre Fotze gut, ja?« Sie spuckte drauf und dann begann sie, ihre Fotze zu massieren. Schließlich steckte sie einen Finger hinein und fingerte ihre Tochter. Und all das konnten ihr Onkel und ihre Cousine herrlich mit verfolgen.

* * *

Seid gespannt auf den nächsten Teil


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag war es so weit. Die Party bei Bonnie. Kim war aufgeregt. Doch angesichts dessen, was gestern passiert war, konnte es in ihrem Leben wohl kaum schlimmer gehen. »Das nächste Mal schieb ich dir einen Dildo in die Fotze vor der ganzen Nachbarschaft«, hatte ihre Mutter gestern Abend noch gesagt, nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren. Also konnte sich Kim keine Fehltritte mehr erlauben.

Mit diesem Wissen klingelte sie und wurde von Bonnie für ihre Verhältnisse herzlich empfangen. Sie führte sie durch das Haus und hinten in den Garten, wo ein beleuchteter Swimmingpool und ein Grill standen. Auch etliche Freunde von Kim waren da. Und es wurde ein toller Abend.

»Kim, trink noch 'en Schluck!«, rief Bonnie ihr zu. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da war Kim betrunken.

* * *

Oh Schreck! Kim wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Doch da schreckte sie auf, als sie ein Foto von sich auf dem Handy sah. Sie war splitternackt, gegen einen Baum gelehnt und schob sich eine Bierflasche in die Fotze. Wenn das ihre Mutter mitbekommen würde, wäre sie tot. Sie rief sofort Bonnie an:

»Hey, Bonnie …«

»Hi, Kim. War 'ne Spitzenparty gestern, was?«

»Ja, äh, schön, aber weswegen ich anrufe: Es gibt da ein Foto von mir …«

»Ja! Das ist genial.«

»Du musst es löschen. Auf der Stelle.«

Bonnie klang eiskalt. »Nein.«

»Doch.«

»Na schön. Wenn du deine Titten zeigst.«

»Was? Niemals.«

»Peinlicher als das Foto wäre das nicht«, lachte Bonnie durchs Handy.

»Na schön, wenn du es dafür sofort löschst. Wann soll ich zu dir kommen?«

»Nicht bei mir, Kimi, in der Schule. In der Kantine. Wenn keiner hinsieht. Und zwar morgen.«

»Wenn's nicht anders geht.«

»Ach, übrigens, Kim, kann sein, dass ich das Bild schon an ein paar andere weitergeschickt hab. Die müsstest du auch noch davon überzeugen, es zu löschen.«

Ein paar Minuten später, als Kim in der Schule war, wurde sie von einigen belustigt angestarrt. Viele hörte sie kichern und im Hintergrund über sie reden. Im Matheunterricht schweifte sie ganz ab, genauso im Englischunterricht. Dann kam die Pause und nervös bis zum Anschlag ging sie in die Kantine, holte sich etwas zu Essen und setzte sich. Sie beobachtete die Schüler um sie herum. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Bonnie an den Tisch und setzte sich neben sie.

»Alles klar, Kimi?«, fragte sie und zwinkerte.

Kim nickte.

»Bist du bereit?« Bonnie schaute sich um. »Ich glaube, niemand guckt.«

»Hi, Kim, hi Bonnie«

Monique kam an den Tisch. »Was macht ihr so?«

»Hi, Monique«, sagte Kim und versuchte so zu tun, als wäre alles ganz normal. Doch Bonnie schien anderer Meinung zu sein.

»Kim wollte mir gerade ihre Titten zeigen«, sagte sie.

Monique lachte kurz auf. »Was?«

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber Kim hat keine Wahl.« Bonnie grinste. »Nicht wahr, Kim?«

»Vielleicht später.« Kim erhob sich, doch Bonnie zerrte sie zurück.

»Jetzt«, sagte Bonnie eindringlich, »oder ich lad das Bild im Internet hoch.«

»Na gut. Ich mach's«, sagte Kim und zog ihren Pulli hoch. »Bitteschön. Zufrieden?«

»Zieh den BH aus«, sagte Bonnie und hielt sie am Arm, um sie erneut von einem Rückzug abzuhalten. »Hier!«

»Fein.« Sie reichte unter ihr Shirt und knöpfte den BH von hinten auf, dann ließ sie ihn vorsichtig nach unten rutschen. Wieder zog sie ihr Shirt hoch. »Bitteschön.« Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, es war zu peinlich, dass es nun auch noch zwei Leute sahen, aber Kim hatte das ganze ja selbst zu verantworten, also musste sie da durch.

Bonnie und Monique lachten. »Deine Nippel sind steif. Gefällt's dir, he?«

Sie zog sich wieder richtig an. »Schön, wen muss ich noch davon überzeugen, das Bild zu löschen?«

»Tara.«


End file.
